Espoir
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Saat harapan yang sudah dilupakannya kembali muncul. Kariya tidak pernah menginginkannya. Tidak pernah. Bahkan ia membencinya –entahlah. Mungkin, takut?/ Fem!Kariya (Dan tolong jangan bunuh saya)/ Don't like don't read


_Harapan._

_Kata yang indah. Penuh makna dan tujuan hidup._

_Aku ingin punya satu._

"_Sorede wa_, Tolong jaga dia."

_Tapi tidak lagi setelah hari itu. Tidak akan pernah._

_Tidak lagi. Tidak akan ada harapan lagi..._

_... untuk kucapai..._

_... untuk tujuanku hidup..._

_... untuk arahku melangkah..._

_Tidak ada. Untuk selamanya._

_Aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Aku tahu itu._

_Tapi,_

_Tidak mungkin aku masih bisa membuat harapan saat hatiku sudah memutuskan..._

_... untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun... lagi._

* * *

Disclaimer(s) – **IEGO** sampai kapanpun tetap milik **Level-5**

Saya hanya meminjam beberapa chara untuk fanfic ini :)

WARNING!

Kemungkinan 98% OOC. Alur cerita berantakan. Pengen manis tapi nggak bisa, gula Author abis /beneran lho/yaudah/ Ide garing. Genderbend. Typo bertebaran dll...

.

.

.

**Espoir**

–_My Hope, My Fear–_

* * *

"Mulai hari ini, Kariya Masaki-_kun_ akan bergabung di kelas kita. Bertemanlah dengannya, ya?"

"Kariya Masaki _desu_, _yoroshiku_."

Senyum ramah ia usahakan untuk menghiasi wajahnya. Menyapa murid yang ada di kelasnya sekarang.

Hanya untuk menyapa, tidak lebih dari itu. Karena tidak ada alasan bagi Masaki untuk tertawa sekarang.

Ataupun nanti.

"_Nee_, Masaki-_chan_?"

Masaki membalas tatapan gadis bersurai biru yang menyapanya. "Ada apa, Sorano-_san_?"

"Kau masuk klub apa?"

Masaki berpikir. "Um... rasanya aku ingin masuk klub sepakbola."

Ia memilih untuk menyenangkan sang ayah dan ibu angkatnya. Mereka memang tidak menyuruhnya masuk klub sepakbola, tapi Kariya tahu betul kalau keduanya adalah pemain Inazuma Japan dan sangat menyukai sepakbola. Mereka pasti senang kalau Masaki mengambil eskul yang mereka suka. Ya, ini sudah tugasnya. Ia melakukannya tulus. Persetan dengan tidak bisa percaya dengan orang lain. Yang Masaki tahu, ia mencintai Papa-Mama angkatnya. Itu saja.

Lagipula. Ia lumayan berbakat menjadi _defender_. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya, kan?

Ditambah lagi, ia mungkin bisa mendapat beberapa _mangsa_.

"Kita akan berlatih dua lawan dua untuk menyerang dan bertahan. Tim penyerang akan membuat gol, dan yang bertahan harus mencegahnya."

"Siap!"

"Yang menyerang pertama, Tenma dan Shindou!"

"Baik!"

"Untuk pertahanannya, Kirino dan... Kariya!"

"Baik!"

'Tim laki-laki melawan tim _perempuan_? Kedengarannya tidak adil. Tapi... menarik.' si gadis _tosca_ menyeringai tipis.

_Bhuak!_

Masaki berhasil merebut bola dari Tenma.

'Hmh... ini terlalu mudah...'

"Kau hebat sekali, Kariya!"

"Um... tidak, tadi aku hanya beruntung."

Matsukaze Tenma dan Shindou Takuto mudah sekali percaya dengannya.

Tapi Masaki tahu, itu hanya awal. Siapa yang bisa menebak bagaimana akhirnya?

Mungkin tidak ada. Tapi Masaki tahu... mereka tidak berbeda dengan orang-orang sekelasnya dulu.

Dan akhir dari semua kepercayaan ini juga tidak akan berbeda.

"Memang bagus, tapi agak sedikit kasar."

"!"

Ternyata ada yang tidak bisa percaya dengan mudah padanya.

'_Nee-san_ yang menarik...'

* * *

_Tep..._

'Eh? I-itukan... Kirino-_senpai_ –_chotto_... kenapa ia pakai _gakuran_?! _Masaka_..."

"Apa yang kau rencanakan, Kariya?"

'... Laki-laki?! Tidak mungkin! _USO_!'

Masaki menyembunyikan keterkejutannya yang luar biasa. Untuk sekarang ia harus melanjutkan pembicaraan dengan Kirino.

.

Manik matanya yang serupa dengan kucing tertuju pada seorang pemuda ber_twintail_ yang sedang berdiskusi dengan temannya di dekat pohon di lapangan belakang sekolah.

"Dunia ini... penuh dengan hal-hal aneh... ya?"

"_Are_? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Masaki-_chan_?" tanya Aoi. Masaki menggeleng pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. Tepatnya, seseorang yang dilihatnya dari jendela kelasnya itu.

"Bukan apa-apa kok... Sorano-_san_. Aku hanya bingung... sudahlah. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi pas aku melamun, ketua kelas mengumumkan apa?"

"Ah iya, karena Kudou-_sensei_ tidak bisa masuk, kita ditugaskan untuk mengarang."

"Mengarang?"

"_Uhn_. Mengarang tentang cita-cita. Kau tau, impian. Harapan."

"_Souka_..."

Masaki tersenyum hambar.

'Lagi. Luka itu terbuka lagi.'

* * *

Buku tulisnya masih kosong. Pen yang ada di tangannya hanya ia ketuk-ketukkan ke pinggir meja.

Sungguh, Kariya Masaki tidak tahu apa yang harus ditorehkannya ke atas kertas dengan pen hitamnya. Tidak akan pernah tahu.

Tapi mungkin ia sudah tahu. Kertas di depannya telah menjadi jawaban. Kosong. Itulah harapannya. Tidak ada. Itulah impiannya. Cita-cita? Ha. Jangan harap Masaki masih punya cita-cita dengan harapan dan impian seperti itu.

Harapan yang kosong. Bisa diibaratkan seperti botol yang kosong. Dan botol kosong dapat diisi kembali dengan minuman yang baru atau tetap. Cukup mudah, kan?

Memang. Tapi hei, semua hal tidak semudah kedengarannya, kan?

Sama seperti halnya mengisi kembali harapan yang kosong. Bukannya tidak bisa. Masih bisa.

Tapi bagi Masaki. Untuknya semua itu mustahil.

Kenapa?

Botol harapannya sudah tertutup rapat. Tidak mungkin bisa diisi... lagi.

Lalu, hanya tinggal membukanya, kan?

Benar! Tapi sekali lagi, mewujudkan hal itu tidak semudah kedengarannya.

_**TENG! TENG! TENG!**_

_Greek... _

Masaki beranjak dari kursinya. Mengambil buku dan pen-nya, dan keluar kelas.

Lebih baik ia melakukan sesuatu dengan kertasnya sebelum jam terakhir ini habis.

.

.

.

"Sialan, apa yang harus kutulis!"

_Sreek..._

Robek. Remas. Buang.

Masaki menghela nafas. "Ayolah... hanya karang tentang harapanmu... apapun yang bisa membuat gurumu terkesan dan memberikan nilai tinggi padamu... Masaki..."

Meskipun hanya sebuah kebohongan.

Angin sepoi yang sejuk. Suasana yang tenang. Pemandangan yang indah. Pepohonan rindang dan nyaman yang salah satunya menjadi tempat ia bernaung. Rupanya tetap tidak bisa mempengaruhi kejernihan pikiran Masaki.

"_Kedengaran hebat! Aku mau satu!"_

"_Eh... jadi Masaki ingin membuat harapan apa?"_

"!"

Pen dan bukunya terjatuh. Tangan kecilnya yang bergetar perlahan memegang kepalanya.

Tidak. Ia tidak ingin mengingat semua itu.

Manik serupa kucing itu mengecil. Ikut bergetar dengan sang bola putih yyang satu dengannya.

"... Tolong jaga dia, ya?_"_

"Jangan... _tame da..._ aku tidak ingin..."

Mengingat semua itu.

Hari terburuknya. Setelah hari itu, harapannya hanya sampah.

Lebih buruk dari sampah.

Si _tosca_ menutup matanya. Menangkan diri.

'Aku tidak menyukainya. Harapan bodohku...'

Lebih dari itu. Masaki bahkan membencinya. Sang harapan yang sempat jadi tujuannya dulu. Masaki membencinya.

Masih memegang kepalanya dan menunduk. Masaki tersenyum tipis.

"Benar... aku membencinya..."

Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang –

_Tes..._

–Ah, mungkin tidak. Kristal bening yang jatuh itu berkata hal lain. Terluka. Rapuh. Putus asa. Takut. Takut akan harapan masa lalu yang terus menghantuinya.

Jika bisa, Masaki ingin menghapus semua ingatannya tentang masa itu. Masa indah yang hanya akan membuatnya takut untuk kembali berharap. Ia masih bisa membuat harapan baru, jika harapan masa lalu itu tidak menghalanginya. Tidak meminta tuntutan untuk dipenuhi dan diwujudkan.

"Kariya..."

"Ah!" dengan refleks tangannya mengelap mata dan pipinya dari air mata yang sempat mengambil alih dirinya tadi. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang bersurai merah muda. "Kirino-_senpai_? Kenapa kau ke sini?" tanyanya polos. Persis seperti anak kecil yang kebingungan dengan imutnya. Membuat kesedihan dan rasa sakit yang barusan tersirat jelas di wajahnya tersamarkan. Bahkan, tidak nampak sedikitpun.

Sang senior angkatan kedua SMP Raimon itu duduk di samping Masaki. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, Kariya. Kenapa kau di belakang sini? Jam pelajaran belum usai, lho."

"Kudou-_sensei_ tidak masuk, dan kelasku ditugaskan membuat karangan." Masaki menyandarkan tubuhnya di batang pohon. Ia melirik Kirino. "Kalau _senpai_?"

Kirino menatap langit. Manik _sapphire_-nya menyatu dengan birunya langit. Indah. Warna mata yang sangat indah bagi Masaki. Mempesona seperti langit. Ya, Masaki tidak bisa membedakan yang mana warna langit cerah dan mata Kirino. Menyejukan seperti lautan. Benar, menatap manik indah milik pemuda itu memang menyejukkan hati.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Aku hanya bosan di kelas."

Masaki, yang merasa tenang sendiri menatap manik _senpai_-nya itu tersentak kaget.

"E-eeh?! Jadi _senpai_ membolos?!"

"Benar." Kirino menatap Kariya yang sepertinya sedikit-banyak syok dengan perbuatannya. "Tidak masalah, kan?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum.

"Apanya yang tidak masalah... kau memberikan contoh yang tidak baik untuk adik kelas, tau..." ucap Masaki dengan nada santai. Tapi Kirino dapat menangkap ada rasa kesal dalam nada bicara adik kelasnya itu.

"Tidak apa, lagipula asal tidak ada yang tahu tidak apa-apa, kok..."

"Aku tahu dan yang lebih buruk aku murid kelas satu, Kirino-_senpai_." Masaki memasang muka masam, menandakan ia agak _specchless_ sekaligus kesal. Tapi dalam pandangan Kirino wajahnya lebih mirip anak kecil yang merajuk. Membuatnya tak kuasa menahan rasa geli berupa tawa atau setidaknya kekehan kecil.

"_Maa_, _maa_... Sudahlah... ngomong-ngomong, kau membuat karangan 'kan?"

Masaki mengangguk. Canggung.

"Tentang apa?" lagi. Kirino kembali bertanya dengan riang.

Masaki memandang ke bawah. Tidak, ia tidak menunduk, hanya melihat ke bawah. Matanya terfokus pada rumput hijau yang tumbuh di lapangan belakang sekolahnya.

Lagi. Ketakutan yang sempat reda itu kembali. Seolah tak pernah lelah mempermainkannya. Menuntut Masaki untuk mewujudkannya. Tidakkah sang harapan tahu, Masaki tidak akan pernah bisa mewujudkannya.

"Tentang harapan," jawabnya dengan susah payah.

"Hee, kelihatannya menarik. Harapanmu apa, Kariya?"

"_Wakaranai_..." Masaki tertunduk lesu. Bibirnya mengembangkan senyum getir. Tertawa. Ia menertawakan dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan. Tidak punya impian? Ha. Bahkan orang bodoh saja punya impian. Ya, ia lebih buruk dari orang bodoh.

Buku dan pen yang barusan jatuh kembali diambilnya...

Kirino menaikan alisnya. "Kau serius?"

"_Uhn_. Aku serius."

... ditorehkannya tinta hitam dari pen-nya ke atas kertas. Membentuk kata-kata yang merupakan judul dari karangannya...

"Ti-tidak mungkin, kan..." Kirino tertawa canggung. "Semua orang pasti punya harapan, sekecil apapun itu. Ya-ya 'kan? Ka-Kariya, kau pasti juga punya... aku yakin. _Nee_?"

Senyum getirnya menghilang. Digantikan dengan senyum pahit. Perih. Sesuatu di dadanya terasa perih. Memang hal ini sudah biasa, tapi kali ini berbeda.

Kecewa. Sesuatu dalam dirinya kecewa dengan semua ini.

"Maaf mengecewakanmu, _senpai_... tapi memang benar... aku tidak punya harapan."

'Salah. Tidak mungkin aku mengarang harapan bodoh ini.'

Coret. Robek...

Kirino menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah. "_Souka_..." suara rendah lembut khas-nya tertangkap indra pendengaran Masaki. Ia tahu, Kirino mengerti dengan keadaannya.

... Remas...

Masaki mengangkat wajahnya. "Arigatou, _senpai_ -!?"

_DEG!_

Sakit.

Apakah rasa sakit ini tidak pernah lelah menyiksanya. Belum lagi rasa sakit sebelumnya reda, rasa sakit yang lebih kembali mempermainkannya. Sungguh. Melihat wajah Kirino yang sayu dengan sinar terluka seperti itu membuatnya juga sakit. Hei, tunggu, bukankah dalam situasi ini hanya Masaki yang terluka? Lalu kenapa Kirino juga. Bahkan luka yang tersirat di wajah Kirino mungkin sama sakitnya dengan luka milik Masaki. Rasa bersalah? Tidak. Rasa bersalah tidak mungkin sampai terluka seperti itu. Tapi kenapa...

Bukan tanpa alasan atau karena teringat masalahnya. Bukan, bukan karena itu. Rasa sakit Masaki juga membuatnya sakit. Ia yakin, Masaki punya masalah. Dan Kirino ingin membantunya. Bagaimanapun, ia ingin membantu gadis kecil yang kesepian ini. Tapi untuk itu, sepertinya pemuda kabut harus menunggu sebentar agar bisa membujuk Masaki menceritakan masalahnya.

"_Jaa_, _senpai_. Aku mau kembali ke kelas."

Masaki tahu, ia tidak boleh ikut campur atau menanyakan masalah Kirino. Itu hanya akan membuatnya makin terluka.

Ha. Padahal, dirinyalah masalah Kirino.

Dengan cepat Kirino mengangkat kepalanya. Si _sapphire_ tersenyum. Tapi masih dengan jelas wajah terlukanya terlihat oleh Masaki.

"_Uhn_. Sampai bertemu saat latihan, ya."

Masaki hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.

... Buang.

Masaki berdiri sembari membuang kertasnya yang terakhir dengan melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang disediakan di sana –dikarenakan belakang sekolah adalah tempat favorit untuk nongkrong bagi para murid.

_Tep..._

"Oh ya, Kirino-_senpai_,"

"Huh?"

"Maaf soal kemarin. Aku menginjakmu saat pertandingan..."

Angin yang lembut berhembus. Bersamaan dengan senyum lembut yang mengembang di wajah seorang Kirino Ranmaru.

"... Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kariya."

Gadis itu akan selalu ia maafkan. Selalu. Sebelum ia berbuat salah pada Kirino, gadis _hunter_ itu sudah ia maafkan. Mustahil untuk tidak memaafkannya.

Karena Kirino tahu, ia tidak akan bisa tidur bahkan berpikir jernih jika tidak memaafkan seorang junior yang telah berhasil menjerat hatinya dengan jaring pemburu miliknya.

_Sreek..._

Meleset. Kertas Masaki jatuh ke tanah.

* * *

Mata _sapphire_-nya membulat begitu membaca rentetan kalimat di kertas kumal itu.

Ditatapnya punggung Masaki yang kian menjauh.

"Kariya..."

Kirino rasa ia harus meluangkan waktunya besok. Harus.

Tempat kemarin. Belakang sekolah. Di bawah pohon sakura.

Masaki ia temukan di sana. Bersama sebuah pen dan buku. Ya, ia masih membuat karangan. Kirino yakin itu.

Ia ingin membantu.

"Masih membuat karangan, ya?"

"_Senpai_?! Kau membuatku terkejut..."

Kirino terkekeh. "Hehe, _gomen_..."

...

Suasana jadi canggung bagi Kirino. Masaki sibuk bergulat dengan pikirannya. Bukunya masih kosong. Bola kertas di tong sampah bertambah jumlahnya.

"Tugasnya tidak diserahkan?" akhirnya Kirino bisa membuka percakapan.

"Tidak. Katanya Kudou-_sensei_ cuti. Jadi tidak diserahkan." jelas Masaki. _Sreek_... satu lagi yang salah. "Tapi hari ini ada guru pengganti dan tugas karangan harus diserahkan."

Masaki menghela nafas. Lelah, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Hanya karena sebuah tugas karangan membuatnya seperti ini. Depresi. Jika bukan karena Papa-nya mengajak ke Sun Garden tadi malam, mungkin Masaki akan depresi karena harus bergulat dengan tugasnya semalaman. Tak bisa dibayangkan berapa kertas yang akan habis.

"Mau kubantu?"

Ini yang ingin diucapkannya dari awal –tidak. Dari kemarin.

Sedikit kaget, Masaki dengan cepat menatap kakak kelasnya itu.

"Benar. Akan kubantu. Bagaimana?" Kirino, seolah mengerti dengan reaksi dan tatapan Masaki, menatapnya balik.

Madu bertemu _sapphire_. Sekilas, Masaki dapat melihat refleksi dirinya di mata cerah Kirino.

"Kubantu kau membuat harapan,"

Senyum hangat Kirino Masaki balas dengan kerutan kening dan sinar mata yang meredup.

"Terimakasih, _senpai_. Tapi aku tidak mau punya harapan."

–kata itu sudah tidak ada dalam hidupnya.

"Kau yakin?"

Hembusan angin lembut mengiringi pertanyaan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Si _tosca_ menunduk. Ia tidak suka orang yang bertanya tentang hal ini padanya.

Bibirnya merapat membentuk sebuah senyuman. Senyum paksa. Ia pikir Kirino mengerti dengan perasaannya.

"_Uhn_. Aku yakin."

Tapi pada kenyataannya. Ia memang tak bisa percaya dengan siapapun.

Angin yang berhembus menerbangkan bunga sakura. Membawanya menari di udara. Lalu menjatuhkannya ke tanah kala si angin sudah tidak berhembus kuat lagi.

Sama seperti dunia memperlakukannya. Orang yang ditemuinya tak ragu mengajaknya bermain, berteman, bahkan percaya dengannya. Namun semua itu tidak bertahan lama, karena tidak bisa menerima sikap Masaki yang menurut mereka 'aneh'...

... Mereka jatuhkan gadis itu ke jurang kesendirian.

Tidak apa. Lagipula itu juga salahnya. Ya, silahkan salahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa percaya dengan siapapun.

_Srekk..._

"Memiliki banyak sahabat..."

"!"

_Hentikan_. Hati kecil itu memohon.

"... yang selalu ada untukku..."

_... Kumohon..._ tubuh itu bergetar.

"... Dan bisa percaya padaku."

...

Air mata itu jatuh. Seiring dengan tubuhnya yang makin bergetar. Pupil madu yang mengecil membuat siapapun dapat melihat rasa takut yang dialaminya. Tunggu –

Tawa putus asa meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Benar... semua itu benar... hal bodoh itu... aku pernah mengharapkannya..."

–Takut? Ya, kini Masaki tahu. Ia bukan benci pada harapan yang terus menghantuinya. Melainkan takut. Takut karena tidak bisa mewujudkan yang selama ini ia inginkan. Takut karena hatinya tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun. Takut karena semua orang tidak mau menerimanya. Takut karena kesendirian yang terus bersarang dan menggerogoti hatinya –tidak. Tapi hampir. Masih ada beberapa orang yang mau menerimanya. Membantunya membuat pertahanan dari rasa kesendirian itu.

Tapi perasaan marah, saat orangtuanya meninggalkannya. Memaksa hati ini untuk tidak mempercayai siapapun.

_Tep..._

Sebuah tangan mengelus pucuk kepalanya. Hangat. Hawa itu perlahan menjalar ke tubuhnya.

"Harapanmu indah... aku suka... akan kubantu kau mewujudkannya..."

Masaki ingin berkata 'iya'. Tapi mustahil kala masih ada hal yang menghalanginya.

"Terimakasih. Tapi tidak... harapan itu tidak mungkin terwujud... Kirino-_senpai_..."

Tangan Masaki yang masih bergetar digenggam erat oleh Kirino.

"Harapanmu bisa terwujud, Kariya. Aku -tidak. Semuanya pasti menjadi temanmu..."

Masaki menundukkan wajah lebih dalam. Ia tidak ingin wajah merahnya yang memalukan dilihat Kirino.

"Tidak mungkin..."

"Mungkin. Percayalah pada –"

"Tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa percaya padaku sedangkan aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun!"

Lagi dan lagi. Air mata itu terus keluar dari matanya.

...

_Greebb!_

Hal itu berlangsung cepat, sampai Masaki tak sempat mengelak. Tangan Kirino semakin kuat mendekapnya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia rasakan selain kehangatan yang masuk ke tubuhnya.

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

Masaki tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia biarkan hening menjadi jawabannya.

Kirino ambil keheningan itu sebagai jawaban Masaki. Tidak ada.

"Apa kau percaya..."

Sungguh. Apapun pertanyaan Kirino tentang kepercayaan menyangkut dirinya. Masaki tidak bisa menjawabnya.

Seharusnya, ia bisa menjawab dengan kata 'tidak' seperti yang dikatakannya pada orang lain.

"... kalau aku mencintaimu, Kariya?"

Manik madu miliknya membesar. Kemudian kelopak pelindung sang madu itu sedikit menyipit. Kristal bening sudah membasahi pelupuk matanya, siap terjun dan jatuh kapanpun. Benar, akhirnya tangisnya pecah juga. Persetan dengan percaya dan tidak percaya. Ia sangat bahagia sekarang. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di dada Kirino hingga _gakuran_ pemuda itu basah karena air matanya. Kirino tak merasa keberatan. Tidak pernah. Makin ia dieratkan pelukan pada jiwa rapuh dalam dekapannya.

Dalam keadaan ini. Hanya waktulah yang mempermainkan mereka. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi dan keduanya harus kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Masaki masih terlalu bahagia untuk melepaskan diri dari dekapan Kirino. Dan Kirino, ia akan menunggu sampai Masaki bisa tenang.

Suasana kembali hening. Suara tangis Masaki sudah lenyap.

"_Senpai_..."

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu... apa aku masih bisa mewujudkan harapanku?"

Kirino mengangguk. "_Uhn_, kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin. _Kitto_..."

Masaki memejamkan matanya. "Bisa... _senpai_ ajari aku agar bisa mempercayai orang lain?"

"Tentu. Akan kubantu."

Masaki menarik dirinya, memberi isyarat pada Kirino untuk melepas pelukannya. Kirino melonggarkan dekapan tangannya agar Masaki bisa duduk tegap menghadapnya. Masaki menatapnya dengan senyum lembut, tapi tetap tak menghilangkan kesan bahagia yang tengah dirasakannya. Cahaya matanya yang sempat redup kini kembali bersinar cerah. Kirino bahagia melihat Masaki yang seperti ini.

"_Nee_, Kirino-_senpai_, boleh aku minta bantuanmu sekali lagi?"

Tidak menjawab, Kirino hanya mengangguk. Dengan riang, Masaki mengambil buku dan pen-nya, lalu menulis sesuatu sambil memberitahukan keinginannya pada Kirino.

"Aku, ingin membuat satu harapan lagi."

Harapan keduanya. Tidak ada lagi yang menghantuinya untuk membuat harapan lain. Tidak ada.

"Apa itu?"

Rona merah terus menghiasi pipinya kala mengucapkan harapan barunya.

Kirino tersenyum kala Masaki selesai mengutarakan harapan tersebut. Harapan ini juga harapannya.

"... bo-boleh tidak... _senpai_?"

Refleks, tangan Masaki kehilangan tenaga untuk memegang pen dan bukunya jatuh. Bukan jawaban yang diberikan Kirino. Melainkan sebuah ciuman di dahi Masaki.

Awalnya terkejut. Tapi Masaki mengerti. Inilah jawaban Kirino.

Ia tutup kelopak matanya. Tangan kanannya ia tautkan dengan tangan kiri milik Kirino.

Hanya ada pohon sakura. Hembusan angin. Sebuah tugas mengarang yang menyatukan dua orang yang berstatus _senpai_ dan _kouhai_.

Angin yang berhembus membuka tiap lembar buku milik Masaki. Seakan ingin mengintip apa yang tertulis di sana. Sang angin berhenti di sebuah lembaran bertorehkan tinta hitam. Perpaduan _kanji_ dan _hiragana _di sana membentuk sebuah kata indah,

_Ingin bersama Kirino-senpai selamanya._

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

Ulala~ sepertinya saya telah memutarbalikkan fakta IEGO eps 21 XD *dihajar Bang Yabuno*

Sebenernya ini mau saya bikin shou-ai lho... tapi karena kegalauan akibat ULANGAN yang sepertinya telah menghancurkan jiwa _fujoshi_ saya untuk sementara. Jadi saya bikin genderbend desu~ lagian kangen bikin fic straight di fandom ini~ X3 S_ou yeba_... kayaknya saya bikin Kirino terlalu 'gentle' ya di sini? OwO *baru nyadar* tapi gapapa kan? Abisnya kasian dia dibikin _girly_ melulu ==u

Bersama fic ini, saya minta doa restu(?) /bukan/ agar dimudahkan untuk menjawab ulangan MATIMATIAN besok. Ya, misalnya kirimin saya dadu, ato kertas arisan(?), soal bocoran juga boleh... ==u /digebuk readers/

Kayaknya saya makin ngelantur, eh... yaudah deh, daripada tambah ngelantur mending saya undur diri :3 (PS: tolong lupakan soal curhat gaje di atas)

Spring Wind

Harukaze


End file.
